My Hero Academia: Explosion Hero
by ZenturieS
Summary: Un joven que fue tachado de villano gracias a su padre, se encargara de demostrarles que el sera capaz de convertirse en el heroe mas grande de todos los tiempos y para eso deberá asistir a la mejor academia. PD: soy malo para los summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hola es mi primer fanfic sobre Boku no Hero Academia, espero que les guste y que comenten para saber si voy bien encaminado o si debo mejor algo.**

 **No soy dueño de Boku no Hero Academia y de ningún otro elemento que pertenezca a alguna otra serie, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo es un entretenimiento.**

 _ **Todo comenzó en China, el día en el que se anuncio el nacimiento de un bebe luminiscente, ese fue un momento que marco la historia de todos, un evento en el que lo paranormal dejo de ser paranormal y la profesión de en sueño nació, personas con habilidades extraordinarias comenzaron a defender a los ciudadanos de aquellos que utilizaban sus particularidades para hacer lo que se le plazca. Así aparecieron los grandes héroes y los temibles villanos.**_

Podemos ver en un pequeño departamento, a un niño de no más de 10 años, de cabello negro y de ojos violáceos, su nombre era Zen Kurotama y estaba mirando a su padre por la tele, pero no porque su padre peleara por el bien de todos como un gran héroe, no, él peleaba para…

Matar…

Matar a los héroes y demostrar que el poder no estaba en proteger a las personas, que no había equilibrio y por eso es que ahora, estaba creando uno de las más grandes destrucciones y matanzas de héroes que las personas o incluso el mundo jamás presenció. Zen podía ver como su padre salía de una gran pared de fuego, con una sonrisa aterradora y arrastrando a un inconsciente Endeavor, para después arrojarlo en frente de los demás héroes que miraban aterrorizados al villano frente a ellos. –"Ya derrote al héroe n° 2, eso quiere decir que es tu turno, ¡ALL MIGHT, TE ESTOY ESPERANDO, APARECE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!"-. Todos retrocedieron ante el grito y cuando parecía que el villano se canso de esperar y antes de que cobrara otra vida, una gran risa se escucho.-" **HAHAHAHA, Todo está bien, ¿Saben por qué?...** **PORQUE YO ESTOY AQUÍ.** "- Todas las caras se iluminaron en alegría, esperanza y admiración hacía el héroe n°1 de todos, el Símbolo de la Paz, All Might llegó para salvarlos. -" **KUMURO, HAS CAUSADO TANTO DOLOR QUE ES MI DEBER DETENERTE."** \- Todos comenzaron a vitorear a All Might, pero Kumuro no estaba para nada aterrado. –"Sigues siendo igual de estúpido, ese deber de protección será lo que te lleve a tu ruina, y si yo no soy capaz de matarte, me iré sabiendo que hay alguien que si es capaz de eso."- All Might escucho atentamente a lo que Kumuro había dicho junto a los demás héroes que se encontraban en la escena del caos. –"yo entrene a un joven talentoso, sus habilidades son increíbles y es un genio, él será el que continúe con mi legado…"- Todos miraban con asombro al villano, los periodistas junto a sus cámaras, transmitían en vivo a toda la ciudad la batalla que se estaba dando en el medio de la ciudad, los camarógrafos estaban dando todo de sí para que las personas sean capaces de ver lo que sucedía. Zen en su pequeño departamento lloraba, temía por su padre, no quería quedarse solo, y aunque no le gustara lo que su padre hacía era su única familia.

-"MI HIJO, ZEN KUROTAMA, TERMINARA CON TODO LO QUE YO COMENZE ALL MIGHT, ÉL ES MI MÁS GRANDE LOGRO. Recuérdenlo, ese nombre se encargara de infundir terror a donde quiera que valla."- Zen, y todos los espectadores estaban asombrados por las palabras del villano/padre. All Might no necesitaba escuchar más, tan rápido como pudo cargo contra Kumuro para dar fin a esta catástrofe.

En esa batalla, All Might sufrió, la habilidad de su enemigo lo llevó a su límite, fue capaz de detenerlo y encerrarlo, pero el costo fue demasiado grande para el Símbolo de la Paz.

Pero no todo termino allí, en la celebración por el triunfo de All Might, muchos comenzaron a pensar en un futuro donde el hijo de ese demonio llegara para hacer cumplir sus palabras.

Zen en su departamento se encontraba en un rincón llorando, estaba solo y seguramente por las palabras de su padre su vida sería un infierno. Zen tenía su mirada escondida entre sus rodillas, en eso de sus manos un tipo arcilla salió de sus manos y tomo forma de un niño y le tendió la mano, Zen lo miro por unos segundos antes de tomar la mano y ponerse de pie, en su mente tenía claro cuáles iban a ser sus metas.

 **XXXXX (TIMESKIP) XXXXX**

(4 AÑOS DESPUÉS)

Zen caminaba por las calles con una capucha evitando llamar la atención, entro a una tienda y pidió un refresco, todo iba bien pero una explosión que provino de afuera los azoto, Zen se mantuvo firme pero el sujeto callo y le dio una vista directa a los ojos violetas de Zen, este se asusto y corrió a la parte de atrás de la tienda, Zen lo vio irse, tomo la lata de refresco, dejo el dinero y salió a ver qué ocurría. Su sorpresa fue bastante al ver a una gran cantidad de personas reunidas alrededor de la zona que parecía en llamas, Zen se acerco sin ninguna prisa y una vez que pudo ver que ocurría, vio lo que parecía ser un monstruo de barro que tenia de rehén a un chico seguramente de su edad cuyo quirk se relacionaba con las explosiones, lo que llamo su atención y decidió acercarse más a la escena.

Por lo que veía lo héroes eran incapaces de interferir, Zen no quería actuar para que no lo reconocieran pero vio a otro chico de su edad de pelo negro verdoso correr hacia el villano, él le arrojo su mochila y trato de sacar al otro chico, Zen al ver la sonrisa que puso al muchacho de pelo verde le recordó, por alguna razón a All Might, y no supo cuando pero el salto hacía el villano también.

El villano trato de golpear a Izuku pero lo que parecía ser un gorila de arcilla tomo al muchacho lo alejo del golpe, iba a destruir a esa cosa pero sintió como si le arrancaran algo, bajo la mirada y se vio cuenta de que su rehén no estaba donde debía, rápidamente lo busco y lo encontró junto al mocoso de pelo verde y detrás de dos de esos gorilas de arcilla y delante de ellos otro mocoso que tenía su cara tapada y solo se veían sus ojos violetas. –"MALDITO, TE DESTRUIRE POR LO QUE HICISTE"- El villano vocifero colérico y se abalanzo hacia el enmascarado, al ver esto el encapuchado con una seña mando a esas cosa hacia el villano pero el choque nunca llego ya que se vio interrumpido por la gran figura de All Might.-" **GRACIAS ENMASCARADO-SAN, AHORA DEJA TODO EN MIS MANOS."-** El villano estaba aterrado por la presencia del héroe número 1, trato de escapar pero… -" **DETROIT SMASH** _"-_ All Might golpeo al monstruo de barro y genero una gran presión de aire que hubiera mandado a todos a volar si no fuera por los héroes, Zen se había protegido junto a los dos chicos con sus gorilas de arcilla evitando que salieran volando por el golpe que asombro a todos los espectadores. Zen miraba con asombro al héroe más fuerte y de la nada sintió unas gotas en su cabeza, al levantar la vista vio que el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes y de repente as gotas se convirtieron una lluvia que caía con bastante fuerza. –" _Con un solo golpe cambio el clima por completo… Y mi padre se enfrento a él cara a cara"-_ Pensó Zen antes de subir a uno de sus figuras y esta se combino con la otra para tomar después forma de ave, Zen no le dio importancia a las miradas que recibía, Zen solo se subió al ave y se fue volando a una velocidad asombrosa. Una vez que él se alejo de las personas, escucho el grito de los héroes pero él los ignoro. –"OYE TÚ, ESPERA, GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA."- Zen sin duda fue tomado por sorpresa muchas veces para su gusto el día de hoy, el levanto la vista hacia las demás personas que lo miraban con lo miraban con una sonrisa y lo saludaban, Zen solo contemplo el entorno y dirigió su vista al frente levantando su mano en señal de despedida. 

Zen llegó a su departamento con una sonrisa, solo podía pensar en cómo él cambiaría la opinión de todos, de que él no era como su padre y de que no haría lo que su padre había dicho hace cinco años y había dado su primer paso, pensó mientras se quitaba su máscara improvisada y que el siguiente paso sería ingresar a la academia más prestigiosa, U.A. Academy. Con eso en mente, se fue a acostar, con miles de formas para mejorar y el entrenamiento que llevaría a cabo para mejorar su quirk y convertirse en el héroe al que todos admiren.

En esos diez meses no se detuvo y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba a una noche de que tomara el examen, así que coloco su alarma y se fue a dormir.

 **XXXXX (DÍA DEL EXAMEN) XXXXX**

(Academia Yuuei)

Zen estaba en la entrada de la mejor preparatoria para héroes del país, un lugar donde se formaron los mejores héroes y donde asistió el Símbolo de la Paz, siguió adelante con mente firme y preparado para todo lo que le arrojaran, y sin más se adentro.

Dentro de una sala de conferencia, todos los estudiante estaban reunidos, la gran mayoría estaban con los nervios a flor de piel, las luces se centraron en un rubio que reconoció como Present Mic.-"Para todos los espectadores de hoy, ¡BIENVENIDOS AL ESPECTACULO DE HOY! TODO EL MUNDO DIGA ¡HEY!..."- Un silencio fue lo que recibió como respuesta-"Publico refinado, bueno ahora les presentare un resumen de lo que será el examen práctico de hoy, ¡ARE YOU READY! ¡YEAH!"- Dijo pero volvió a ser recibido por un silencio que se estaba haciendo familiar. Zen solo miraba al hombre con indiferencia.-"Como dicen en los requisitos de aplicación ustedes llevaran a cabo batallas urbanas falsas después de esto, ustedes serán llevados a sus centros de batallas específicos donde harán el examen práctico, ¿Entendieron?"-. Todos miraron las tarjetas que recibieron, en las cuales se indicaban cual era su distrito, Zen reflexiono sobre lo que vio.- _"Era obvio, de esta forma evitaran que los estudiantes trabajen con sus amigos o compañeros para poder pasar el examen."-_

-"Tres tipos de villanos artificiales estarán distribuidos en cada centro de batalla, cada villano vale una cantidad de puntos, su objetivo es sumar la mayor cantidad de puntos utilizando sus quirk. Cabe aclarar que si utilizan sus quirk para dañar a otros competidores o cualquier otra actividad no heroica está prohibida."-

-"¿PUEDO PREGUNTAR ALGO?"- Grito un joven demasiado recto para Zen, era alto, llevaba lentes y parecía provenir de algún instituto privado o algo. Después de recibir el permiso de Present Mic continuo.-"en la hoja figuran cuatro tipos de villanos, si es un error de impresión, U.A., que es considerada la mejor escuela de todo Japón, debería avergonzarse de cometer un error como este. Nosotros los examinantes que estamos aquí deseamos ser formados como Héroes ejemplares."- Después se volteo señalando a un joven de pelo negro verdoso que temblaba como gelatina y Zen reconoció como al que intento salvar a su amigo del monstruo de barro.-"Además, tú el que se encuentra allí de pelo rizado, has estado balbuceando todo este tiempo, si crees que esto es un día de campo deberías retirarte."- Todos se burlaban de él y un ruido sordo se escucho y fijaron su mirada en un adolecente de pelo grisáceo y desordenado que miraba con algo de furia al chico de lentes. –"Oye cuatro ojos no me dejas dormir, cierra la maldita boca."- Todos se sorprendieron por su reacción, pero la cosa no termino allí. –"¿Dormir? Es claro que no mereces ser un héroe, tu también deberías retirarte."- Antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores Zen decidió interferir.-"ya ya niñas ambas son bonitas podemos continuar con el resumen del examen. A demás, tú el de lentes, no tan solo interrumpiste la presentación, sino que te pusiste el papel de evaluador, no eres nadie para decir quién puede ser héroe y quien no, ahora hagan silencio hasta que se termine la presentación."- Todos centraron sus miradas en un encapuchado que jugaba con una araña de arcilla entre sus dedos, nadie quería contradecirlo, desprendía una sensación como si algo pudiera salir mal y él era el detonante volvieron su atención a Present Mic que observo todo con una gota en su sien que trato de apaciguar el conflicto y continuar con la explicación. –"Bueno, gracias examinado 6687, para continuar el cuarto villano vale 0 puntos y es mas como un obstáculo, por lo que les recomiendo que lo esquiven y sin más que decir. ¡PLUS ULTRA!"- Pero nadie contesto. –"Váyanse, los están esperando."- Dijo Present Mic con el ánimo por los suelos.

 **XXXXX (ENTRADA DEL DISTRITO "A") XXXXX**

Zen solo esperaba con paciencia a que se diera la señal de largada y acabar de una buena vez con este examen. En eso, las puertas se abrieron y el grito de largada de Present Mic, todos se quedaron helados mirando los altavoces. –"¿Qué esperan? Para ser héroe no hay cuenta, sigan el ejemplo del examinando 6687"- Todos se voltearon y vieron a Zen adentrándose a la ciudad y no queriendo perder su oportunidad todos salieron corriendo con desesperación a por todas.

Zen que estaba a la cabeza del grupo distinguió a los primeros villanos falsos delante de él, extendió sus brazos a los costados de hay salieron lo que eran unas pequeñas aves de arcilla que se precipitaron a los robots, cuando cada ave se posiciono cerca de los robots que en total eran 6, Zen cerró sus puños con una sonrisa y las aves explotaron destruyendo en el proceso a los robots. –"Esos fueron 12 puntos, esto será pan comido"- Dijo Zen con una sonrisa antes de que una gran cantidad de criaturas cuadrúpedas salieran corriendo hacia los robots.

 **FIN**

 **..**

 **U**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les traigo el nuevo capítulo**

 **(Con voz de vendedor ambulante XD)**

 **Funka1999: Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y espero que opines los mismo de los capítulos que siguen.**

 **Bardockfloo: Gracias por el comentario y qué bueno que te haya gustado la trama y el personaje.**

 **Ikari no Kyoryu: Me alegra que te guste el enfoque que le di, no estaba seguro en un principio así que es bueno ver que no soy al único que le guste.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios, no los distraigo más y que disfruten el capitulo.**

 **No soy dueño de Boku no Hero Academia y de ningún otro elemento que pertenezca a alguna otra serie, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo es un entretenimiento.**

 _ **En el capitulo anterior:**_

 _ **Zen que estaba a la cabeza del grupo distinguió a los primeros villanos falsos delante de él, extendió sus brazos a los costados de ahí salieron lo que eran unas pequeñas aves de arcilla que se precipitaron a los robots, cuando cada ave se posiciono cerca de los robots que en total eran 6, Zen cerró sus puños con una sonrisa y las aves explotaron destruyendo en el proceso a los robots. –"Esos fueron 12 puntos, esto será pan comido"- Dijo Zen con una sonrisa antes de que una gran cantidad de criaturas cuadrúpedas salieran corriendo hacia los robots.**_

Continuando la historia:

Zen estaba montado sobre una ave de arcilla viendo varias explosión con una sonrisa, al montarse sobre una de sus aves de arcilla podía sobrevolar los edificios y tenía una mejor vista de los robots y donde estaban concentrados. Zen siguió mandando a sus criaturas de arcillas pero esta vez decidió salvar a los examinantes que estuvieran en problemas protegiéndolos de los robots con lo que parecían gorilas de arcilla.

Zen seguía explotando puntos, esos robots no parecían ser tan resistentes como creyó, pero cuando vio al chico que dormía en la presentación en el aire impulsado por lo que parecía ceniza ardiente, entonces él cayó en picada y cuando impacto en el suelo creó una onda de ceniza que destruyo una gran cantidad de robots, Zen decidió tomar esto como una pequeña competencia y comenzó a mandar más criaturas para aumentar sus puntos y disfrutar un poco de sus explosiones.

Todos sumaban puntos con sus quirks y el anuncio de que faltaban 10 minutos para que termine el examen puso a más de uno blanco, Zen no se preocupo por eso estaba seguro de que había recolectado la cantidad de puntos necesarios para pasar el examen con ventaja, pero su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpido por un temblor que sacudió todo el lugar, Zen levanto su mirada y vio a un enorme robot, sin duda U.A. tenía demasiado dinero, todos los examinantes corrían despavoridos del gigantesco robot. –"Esa cosa va a debe dar una gran cantidad de puntos"- Dijo un chico de pelo grisáceo oscuro con una sonrisa un poco desquiciada, y Zen lo miraba atónito por el estúpido comentario que hizo. –"Sabes que esa cosa vale 0 puntos, ¿verdad?"- Zen le pregunto y solo recibió una mirada de asombro del otro chico. –"NO ME JODAS, PERO SI ES ENORME"- Grito el otro chico y Zen solo se palmeo la frente. –"¿QUÉ ESTABA HACIENDO MIENTRAS EXPLICABAN TODO SOBRE EL EXAMEN?"- Zen le pregunto exasperado por lo idiota que era. –"Estaba durmiendo"- Dijo como si fuera lo más normal y Zen… se palmeo la cara de nuevo. –"Mira… Soy Zen Kurotama"- Zen miro al otro sujeto esperando una reacción pero no recibió nada.-"tengo un plan para explotar esa cosa y para eso necesito tiempo ¿Puedes distraerlo un momento?"- Zen observo como el chico miraba al robot antes de volver su mirada hacia él. –"Va a ser una gran explosión, soy Aiden Pearce, y cuenta con ello"- Termino con un pulgar en alto y una sonrisa confiada.

Entonces ambos se prepararon, Aiden subió al techo de un edificio convirtiéndose en ceniza y subió a través de una ventilación, una vez arriba extendió sus brazos hacia el gigantesco robot. –"OYE CHATARRA, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTEN LOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES."- Dijo de forma burlona y comenzó a disparar lo que parecían misiles de ceniza hacia el robot pero apenas le hizo una abolladura. –"NO SEAS ESTUPIDO ES CLARO QUE ES MÁS RESISTENTES QUE LOS OTROS, APUNTA A LAS ARTICULACIONES"- Le grito Zen de abajo que estaba dándole forma a una gran cantidad arcilla, Aiden gruño molesto antes de redirigir su ataque hacia la articulación del brazo derecho del robot y volvió a disparar generando otras explosiones y el brazo cedió cayendo sobre un edificio, Aiden sonrió y salto lejos hecho humo para esquivar el golpe del robot.

 **Nombre: Aiden Pearce**

 **Edad: 15 años- 11/21**

 **Altura: 1.72 cm**

 **Quirk: Ceniza**

" **Puede transformar cualquier parte de su cuerpo en ceniza y también es capaz de expulsar la ceniza en forma de proyectiles y como granadas, también puede recubrir cualquier objeto con sus cenizas. Tiene un límite en el que después de cumplirse necesita recargarlo absorbiendo humo."**

Aiden volvió a disparar pero esta vez el robot se protegió. –"Maldición, ¿Esa cosa es capaz de aprender sobre la marcha?"- Maldijo Aiden al ver que no podría hacer lo mismo. -"¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitas chico arcilla?"- le grito Aiden esquivando otro ataque del robot. –"Mi nombre es Zen, y ya termine"- Dijo Zen con una sonrisa antes de que un gran dragón de arcilla volara por encima de Zen y sujetara al enorme robot por la espalda, el tamaño del dragón era similar al del robot, la enorme bestia de arcilla comenzó a elevarse, con cada aleteo de sus alas creaba una onda de aire que empujaba a todos, una vez que Zen se vio que el dragón que el dragón estaba lo suficientemente lejos de todos los distritos sonrió con emoción cerro su puños y llevó sus brazos hacia su pecho. –"KATSU"- Grito Zen y el dragó junto al robot crearon una gran explosión que fue visualizada por todos los examinantes de los distritos que miraban esa gran explosión y sin previo aviso una gran onda golpeo a todos los que estaban dentro de 10Km a la redonda, muchas ventanas explotaron por la presión y los robots más cercanos también cedieron ante la magnitud de la explosión. –" _ **C4: DRAGÓN DEL FIN"**_ \- Murmuro Zen que trataba de normalizar su respiración. –"ESO FUE INCREIBLE, ESA EXPLOSION SEGURAMENTE SE DEBIO SENTIR EN LAS DEMÁS DISTRITO"- Un asombrado Aiden bajaba en forma de ceniza delante de Zen, Aiden golpeo el hombre de Zen alegando que eso fue lo mejor que había visto en su vida.

 **Nombre: Zen Kurotama**

 **Edad: 15 años- 03/15**

 **Altura: 1.72 cm**

 **Quirk: Ceniza**

" **Puede transformar cualquier parte de su cuerpo en ceniza y también es capaz de expulsar la ceniza en forma de proyectiles y como granadas, también puede recubrir cualquier objeto con sus cenizas. Tiene un límite en el que después de cumplirse necesita recargarlo absorbiendo humo."**

-"EL EXAMEN TERMINO"- La voz de Present Mic anuncio el fin del examen, Zen solo suspiro y vio que muchos examinantes se acercaban a él para elogiarlo sobre ese increíble dragón y la explosión que ocasiono, y también agradecerle por salvarlos de ese robot gigante. –"¿Viste eso? Fue asombros"—"Queras decir ¿Quién no vio eso? Estoy seguro que los que se encuentran en los otros distritos habrán visto ese dragón explosivo"- Y más comentarios como ese se podían escuchar.

-"Aun lado, ¿Quien está herido?"- Una pequeña mujer se acerco al grupo de examinantes y le arrojo unos caramelos a uno de ellos, ella se acerco a Zen que la miraba con duda. –"Déjame revisarte, después de hacer algo como eso debes estar muy cansado"- Le dijo la mujer que Zen reconoció como Recovery Girl. –"No te preocupes por mi soy capaz de hacer dos dragones y como solo utilice uno me encuentro bien, mejor revisa a los demás"- Zen dijo con una sonrisa para quitarle preocupación a la pequeña mujer que lo miro con el seño fruncido y después de darle un beso que Zen trato de esquivar sin mucho éxito fue a revisar a los demás.

Después de que Recovery Girl revisara a todos, comenzaron a retirarse, algunos pensando que pasaron, otros dudando y el resto que fracasaron o pudieron haberlo hecho mejor pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Zen sin llamar mucho la atención fue a la estación de trenes para volver a su departamento.

 **XXXXX (INSTALACIONES DE YUUEI) XXXXX**

En una habitación se encontraban todos los profesores de Yuuei que examinaban a los candidatos que querían ingresar a la mejor academia de héroes del mundo. En las pantallas mostraban a muchos candidatos. –"Asombroso el puesto N°3 se lo quedo un chico con ceros puntos de rescates"- Dijo la voz de un nombre que estaba sorprendido porque quedara entre los tres mejores sin un solo punto de rescate. –"Y el puesto N°2 solo tiene uno ¿Ellos quieren ser héroes para salvar vidas o machacar villanos?"- Dijo la voz de otro profesor igual de sorprendido. –"Pero la pregunta que nos queremos hacer es ¿Dejaremos que el hijo de un genocida ingrese a Yuuei?"- Dijo uno de los profesores que no estaba muy de acuerdo en permitirle la entrada al hijo de un villano. –"Él no tan solo obtuvo el primer puesto destruyendo más robots, sino que también es uno de los que más puntos de rescate tiene, yo opino de que debe entrar su puntaje es uno de los más altos en décadas"- Dijo la voz de una mujer que apoyaba el ingreso del candidato.-"De todos los que estamos aquí tendríamos que tener más en cuenta dos opiniones, una es la del Director Nedzu, después de todo es su academia y el otro sería All Might después de todo sabemos lo que ocurrió en la batalla contra Kumuro"- Dijo la voz somnolienta de un hombre que tenía unas vendas alrededor de su cuello y todos centraron su mirada en los dos nombrados, un hombre escuálido y pálido que miraba sus manos entrelazadas.- "El salvo a muchos de los candidatos y tiene un poder abrumador, demostró sus capacidades para entrar a Yuuei, yo confió en que el no seguirá el camino de su padre y ya me ha demostrado que él desea convertirse en héroe."- Todos miraron a All Might un poco sorprendido pero confiaron con una sonrisa en el Símbolo de la Paz. –"Entonces la decisión está hecha, Zen Kurotama es admitido en la Academia Yuuei como el mejor de Primer Año"- Agrego un pequeño animal oso/perro/ratón que tenía una cicatriz en su cara que tomaba una taza de té. –"¿A alguien le gustaría tomar algo de té?"- Pero solo recibió negativas de los demás profesores que miraban nervioso al director. –"De acuerdo es hora de anunciar los alumnos de primer año"- Dijo el director y en una pantalla apareció una lista.

 **#1: Zen Kurotama**

 **Puntos de Villanos (PV):85**

 **Puntos de Rescate (PR):40**

 **#2: Aiden Pearce**

 **PV: 77**

 **PR: 1**

 **#3: Katsuki Bakugo**

 **PV: 77**

 **PR: 0**

…

 **#9: Izuku Midoriya**

 **PV: 0**

 **PR: 60**

…

 **XXXXX (TIMESKIP) XXXXX**

(UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS)

Zen se encontraba en su departamento, tenía pensado salir para hacer las compras para la cena pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una carta que provenía de U.A. Academy, Zen se sorprendió y tomo la carta para adentrarse a su departamento, se dirigió a su habitación, se encontraba sentado sobre su cama mirando el sobre, hasta el día de hoy nunca se pregunto si había pasado el examen, estaba seguro de que aprobó tanto el examen escrito y el práctico… Pero si no era admitido por considerarlo un peligro para la academia y para sus estudiantes o era para actuar como un chivo expiatorio o algo relacionado.

Zen trago saliva y dio un último suspiro antes de abrir la carta, de ahí salió un disco que extraño a Zen y del disco salió un holograma de un pequeño animal que no sabía si era un oso/perro/ratón con una cicatriz. –"Hola, soy el Director de Yuuei, mi nombre es Nedzu, al descubrir su historia y sus relación con unos de los villanos más peligrosos, tuvimos que pensar mucho sobre su admisión en mi academia."- Zen bajo la cabeza al escuchar eso, pensó que no le permitirían el ingreso por ser hijo de un villano y no podía culparlos por pensar de esa forma, pero eso no evito que se formaran lagrimas en sus ojos, lagrimas de impotencia y de furia hacia su padre que una vez más por su culpa el quedaba tachado como tal, él hijo del peor súper villano. –"Pero hemos visto como actuaste en el examen, no permitiste que la situación tomara el control y te mantuviste frio en todo momento, tienes un poder asombroso y sería un honor para nosotros que asistieras a la mejor academia para héroes."- Zen miro con sorpresa al holograma y más lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. –"Zen Kurotama, bienvenido a Yuuei."- Termino de relatar el director mostrando su puntaje, Zen solo pudo llorar al lograr entra a la mejor academia de héroes y seguir avanzando como tal.

Espero que les haya gustado y sus reviews. Nos leemos luego.

 **FIN**

 **..**

 **U**


End file.
